This invention relates to an emergency action system and more particularly to a system apparatus for integrating and monitoring security systems and communications systems and including consoles to enable the user to interface directly with both types of system.
The term emergency action system defines a system which monitors and controls sensors and actuators which are associated with secured premises. The sensors and actuators for example may be switch-type devices, fire detection devices, or other sensors which are normally used with conventional intrusion detection systems.
The emergency action system allows the security portion of this system to interface with communication links such as telephone circuits and with external sources of data, such as computers or local area data networks (LAN). The apparatus enables a user to oversee system functions by means of a user console which console has the ability to monitor system operation both from the security and communications aspects. In this manner the action officer or guard who is posted at the console can ascertain multiple conditions of system operation. One unique feature of this system is its architecture which enables the system to be expanded indefinitely as the need for expansion increases.
Essentially the prior art is replete with numerous consoles and other devices which operate in conjunction with communications and command center activities. These prior systems show a serious need for an improved integrated generic control and a communications console which will enable one individual to monitor and control both communications and security provisions in a large facility, such as for example in a plant or office complex, an embassy, a military base, or other area where high security and reliable communications are required.
The prior art systems resulted in the implementation of multiple unique custom console designs which were designed for a specific sensor system, a particular control system, or a specialized activity. Hence a particular facility may have included many different types of consoles and control panels in order to monitor various systems which were contained within the facility. In order to provide communications and security checks, such large facilities often include their own telephone switching system, such as private automatic branch exchanges (PABX), which also required separate consoles and separate monitoring means.
As one can understand, key difficulties associated with the prior art approaches is the cost of developing and providing such individual custom consoles, as well the problems of fitting them all into a limited space.
Another significant problem is the cost in providing individual operators or persons to monitor each console. In this respect each of the operators of the different consoles has to be separately trained in order to understand the functions and operations of each console and its system. And coordinating this multiplicity of operators limited the timelyness and effectiveness of response in crisis management situations.
Furthermore, such prior art systems gave little more than access to the various communications and security systems, rather than providing integrated and automatic response to events and support to the crisis manager in evaluating the situation and taking appropriate actions.
Logistics and maintenance for these custom consoles was also difficult and expensive. And, it was often found that as the system requirements expanded, for example adding communications circuits or new types of sensors or controls, the console had to be significantly modified or even completely replaced. Finally, it was frequently difficult or impossible to replace individual console components with technically more modern modules. In this manner such prior art systems rapidly became obsolete.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a uniform generally applicable console to enable a user to access an arbitrary set of voice and data communications services, as well as to interface with various security and facility management systems. The system operates to monitor and control sensors and actuators, handles event logging, generates alarm maps and related displays, and switches and distributes surveillance video. The system described will generally use the existing complement of sensors and actuators as included in an existing intrusion subsystem, existing video surveillance equipment, and the existing voice and data communication subsystems. The present invention operates to integrate the operation so that these separate subsystems can be conveniently monitored by a single console to enable a single operator to monitor and therefore control the various subsystems of concern. It further provides aids and databases to assist in the planning of appropriate responses to crisis events, and the timely and error-free execution of those plans.